<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take and eat my body like it's holy by thatfangirlingfreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910699">take and eat my body like it's holy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirlingfreak/pseuds/thatfangirlingfreak'>thatfangirlingfreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Sex, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Church Sex, Established Relationship, Heterosexual Mark Lee (NCT), I just needed a reason for johnjae to attend church lmao, M/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, it's not that important, lmao that tag, mark is married and has a daughter, sexually frustrated jaehyun is grumpy, sexually frustrated john is a handful, that's it that's the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirlingfreak/pseuds/thatfangirlingfreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny could be so insatiable sometimes, even in the holiest of places.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take and eat my body like it's holy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay first of all I grew up catholic but not hardcore so my knowledge of religious things is p shit...I'm sorry lmao<br/>anyways the subgenre of horny music w vague religious allusions is my favorite and the main inspo for this whole thing</p><p>OH also the name of Mark's daughter comes from a florence + the machine song if ur curious why she's named that</p><p>the title of this is from sunday candy by donnie trumpet &amp; the social experiment</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They arrive at the church at a reasonable time, not late but not necessarily early. There’s just enough minutes to spare so that they can snag a good spot—the last pew on the left side, which was somehow unoccupied.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then again, this was Mark’s childhood church, and, considering their friend had remained devoted to his faith since birth, it only made sense that he attended a church of people who were actually enthused about it and eager to sit in the front few rows. Unlike Johnny and Jaehyun, who didn’t believe in much of anything, really.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This makes me realize that the last time we went to church,” Johnny murmurs at his side when they slide into the pew, “was Christmas mass with my parents. I feel like we shouldn’t even be here.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun rolls his eyes at his husband’s comment. “Oh, so now you’re bothered by it. We can start going to church if you really want to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not bothered by it,” he clarifies. “Just saying. It makes me feel weird to be here, y’know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He did understand where Johnny was coming from. Considering the fact that neither of them had ever been particularly devoted to their faiths, not to mention the blatant homophobia that was so prevalent in religious communities, attending church had always felt…unsettling for the couple.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doesn’t it always feel weird to go to church?” Jaehyun mutters, pretending to thumb through the pamphlet of announcements one of the churchgoers had handed him when he walked in. “We’ll be listening to a load of bullshit for at least an hour.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny elbows him in the side, gently. “Just try to be respectful, babe. We’re here for Mark, remember?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighs, but nods. “I’ll do my best.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His husband smiles at him, then murmurs in a more hushed tone, “I really wish I could kiss you right now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun licks at his bottom lip subconsciously, suddenly consumed with the same urge. He hates how easily influenced he is by Johnny and his stupid words. Before he can curse him out for it, Mark is rushing over to them, squeezing past the elderly lady in the pew in front of them in order to stand before him and Johnny.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey guys,” the younger man greets, leaning over the wooden pew to give both of them awkward hugs. “Thanks for coming, it really means so much to me and Mina.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun smiles fondly. Whenever they encountered Mark these days, he couldn’t help but think of the days when he’d tag along with Johnny and him, asking for advice and being the butt of all their jokes. Now, he was all grown up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” he says sincerely. “We wouldn’t miss Lilah’s christening for the world.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, where is that kiddo anyways?” Johnny asks, already trying to scan the room for the baby. “I know she’s missed Uncle Johnny.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun can’t help the way his heart clenches at that. Ever since Delilah had been born, Johnny has doted on her almost as much as her own father. Whenever they visited Mark and Mina, his husband would spend ages just cooing at her, babbling away in a cute baby voice, and scrunching his face up every which way to make Delilah laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It almost made him long for their own baby. But he tried to suppress those thoughts for now; they had plenty of time for that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s, uh, a bit of a star today,” Mark rubs the back of his neck tiredly. “You can probably find her either with my mom, Mina’s mom, or my brother. It’s like a never-ending battle for that kid up there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn,” Johnny sighs, slouching against the pew in defeat. “Guess I’ll have to wait my turn.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Same here, dude,” their best friend sighs. “Poor Lil. She might never leave a pair of arms today.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun nudges for Johnny to correct his posture as he says, “Well, at least they’ll let her go when she has to get water poured on her, or whatever.”<br/>
<br/>
Mark raises an eyebrow, looking on at him amusedly. “When you guys said you weren’t religious, you really meant it, huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you kidding?” Johnny quips, always ready to poke fun at his past encounters with Catholicism. “I confess my sins every Sunday. I love Communion. The body, the blood. It’s great.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You just love <em>wine</em>,” Jaehyun corrects.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark wrinkles up his nose in disgust. “Who even likes eating those weird bread disks?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do!” Johnny gasps, overdramatic as ever. “They’re just bland enough that they give the wine a real kick.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun looks up at Mark helplessly. “He’s disgusting. I don’t know him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny pouts at his words, which makes Mark laugh loudly, startling the forgotten lady in the same pew.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright,” Mark sighs when he lets his laughter die, “I gotta get back up there and steal my kid back. You guys sure you’ll be okay back here? I’m sure we can make room at the front…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, man,” Johnny shakes his head. “This is fine. Tell Lilah her favorite uncles wish her luck!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will,” Mark beams, standing and straightening out his tie. “Remember, it’s pronounced ah-men.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun scoffs. “Very funny. I hope Lilah throws up on you in the middle of this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mark sticks his tongue out at them in lieu of a farewell, and walks away, disappearing into the crowded area at the front of the church and leaving Johnny and Jaehyun to themselves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As people socialize in the upper pews and others continue entering the church, Jaehyun huffs and reaches forward to pull out the thick book of hymns, settling against the pew and flipping through the sheet music out of boredom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, some of this Jesus music is pretty fucked up,” he comments, feeling Johnny’s eyes on him as he skims over the lyrics.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your outfit looks great on you today,” Johnny says lowly. “You look hot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun feels the older man’s hand reach up to tuck a strand of his hair behind his ear, fingertips gently traveling down to Jaehyun’s jaw, his touch lingering there. He lifts his head from the book and meets Johnny’s gaze, one that was rather dark and much too dangerous at the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“John,” he says sternly.<br/>
<br/>
“Hm?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? I didn’t even say anything,” he retorts, feigning innocence. Jaehyun knew better.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t get any ideas.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny’s left hand leaves his jaw just as he places his right on one of his kneecaps. His eyes are practically sparkling with mirth. “Ideas about what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really,” Jaehyun says flatly, exasperated. “This is what we’re doing now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His husband merely shrugs, his hand moves upwards.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“John.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jaehyun.” It travels another inch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m serious.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So am I.” His hand falls to his inner thigh, and Jaehyun sucks in a breath. “Oops, hand slipped,” Johnny grins cunningly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun grits his teeth and whispers, “We are not fucking in a church.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny’s breath is hot against his ear when he goes to reply. “But—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His words are cut off by the sound of the church bells ringing, signifying that the service would now begin. Jaehyun takes this as an opportunity to rip his husband’s hand away from his thigh and fix him with a glare.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They rise and stand with the rest of the church’s occupants as the preacher makes his way to the altar, the loud organ and even louder unified singing doing little to dissipate the tension between the married couple.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It only worsens when they sit back down, pressed into each other’s sides as Johnny rests his arm against the back of the pew, behind Jaehyun. They can feel each other’s heat, so close it was almost suffocating.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I knew we shouldn’t have fooled around before we left,” Jaehyun whispers as the preacher starts to speak in a booming voice. “It’s like you can’t even be patient. Next thing I know you’ll be humping at my leg or some shit,” he completes with a roll of his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, you started it,” Johnny points out in a hushed voice. “I’m sorry that I’m bound to get horny when my husband decides to stick his tongue down my throat. And wear those tight ass tailored pants I like.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun can’t help but feel a tiny bit smug at that; most married couples could not say the same. “Doesn’t matter, stop trying to feel me up in the middle of a church.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isn’t it kind of hot though? The one place we shouldn’t really get it on…it’s so sinful and wrong…but we want each other so bad we can’t help ourselves,” Johnny whispers against his ear, making a shiver go down his spine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop it,” Jaehyun mutters.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know it turns you on, too.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He swears Johnny doesn’t have a fucking off switch when he’s horny. “Maybe if you’re a good boy and shut the fuck up, I’ll let you put it in my ass later.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck,” his husband swears under his breath. “My dick just twitched, swear to God.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun snorts. “Don’t swear to God in a church.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny readjusts the crotch area of his pants not so discreetly, then whines, “Jaehyunnie…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luckily, the entire church is standing once more for some sort of prayer or something, and Jaehyun immediately stands to escape Johnny’s pleading. He ignores the longing look his husband gives him in favor of adding halfhearted ‘amens’ with the chorus of voices resonating throughout the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Right when he thinks Johnny’s finally given up, he feels a hand sneak its way into his back pocket to give his ass a squeeze. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun yelps around the muttered prayer he was in the middle of repeating, and narrows his eyes at Johnny, who’s smirking gleefully. Bastard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s not much he can do, except wait it out until they’re able to sit down again. Maybe he can crush Johnny’s knuckles against the wood of the pew with his ass, Jaehyun thinks momentarily, before all his thoughts get cut off with one simple gesture.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny takes it a step further, and grips at his ass, lightly pulling it to the side to just barely spread his cheeks. Jaehyun whines as his hole clenches in response to the familiar gesture, cursing his body for betraying him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s what I thought,” Johnny whispers, taking his hand away completely just before they sit down once more. But not before he pats at Jaehyun’s ass once, like it’s done him a service.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun crosses his arms and scowls, slumping back against the pew. He hated feeling sexually frustrated. And he hating losing out to Johnny.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Two could play at this game.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He waits until someone goes up to the podium thing at the side of the altar, then places his right hand on Johnny’s thigh. He’s well aware of his husband’s surprised glance, but pays him no mind as he lets his hand trail up to his front pocket. Then, using his thumb, he brushes over the outline of the base of Johnny’s dick.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny inhales deeply next to him. “Babe?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?” he asks innocently, then goes to give the base a quick squeeze. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you keep that up,” his husband whispers breathily, “I’m gonna get hard.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Little did Johnny know, that was the goal. Jaehyun rubs his hand against Johnny’s entire bulge, smiling to himself when his hips buck up into his touch. He lightly trails his fingertips against it repeatedly, just enough so that he can feel Johnny start to harden, before he tears his hand away entirely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not fair,” Johnny groans softly. “You can’t do that and leave me hanging.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did the same thing to me!” Jaehyun retorts. “Feeling up my ass like that? Fuckin’ devil.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, I’ll admit that was mean. I’m sorry,” he pouts cutely. “You’re my little angel, Jaehyunnie. Don’t be mad.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not mad. Just be quiet and keep it in your pants, John.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a beat of silence, before Johnny’s back to his whining.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But…I’m really hard now, Jae.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t care.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’mon, I just need a little bit,” he insists. “I saw a bathroom around the corner…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun quirks an eyebrow at him. “I refuse to get you off in a church. That’s gotta be, like, the definition of sacrilege.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who cares? If we go to hell, we’re going together, baby,” Johnny replies, rubbing at Jaehyun’s thigh with his big left hand. “Don’t you wanna be pressed against the wall, have my cock filling up that pretty little ass of yours?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun opens his mouth to shoot Johnny down once again, but the preacher then announces that the christening ceremony would now begin, effectively interrupting him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, there’s Delilah,” he says excitedly, making Johnny’s attention turn to the front of the church rather than him. “Oh, she looks so cute in her little dress.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The preacher asks the Lee family and friends to stand, so Johnny and Jaehyun follow suit, despite being at the very back of the church and having no one pay them any mind whatsoever. Delilah gets water poured on her head and some oil and a bunch of shit neither of them really understand; her godparents—Mark’s brother and Mina’s best friend—make some promises in the name of the Lord or whatever. It’s pretty boring, but Mark seems happy as he stands before everyone with his daughter in his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the preacher goes on to talk about the importance of being christened and Mark and his family return to their pew, Jaehyun notices Johnny clenching the pew in front of them, eyes shut and brow furrowed in concentration.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The hell are you doing?” he whispers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Trying to make my dick go down, if you must know,” Johnny grits out. “Really tempted to rut against this fucking wooden pew right about now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun hates himself for it, but he bites his lip at the thought of Johnny, desperate and getting off on even the slightest of friction.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they’re all asked to be seated again, Jaehyun does not miss the way Johnny shoves the heel of his palm against his bulge, forcing himself to calm down. Just the thought that he did that to him, made him so needy, got him hot all over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, he was right there with Johnny, the tension catching up to him finally.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He caves into desire.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When they stand up again,” Jaehyun murmurs, “let’s sneak out that side door.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny turns to him with wide eyes. “Are you serious?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Deadly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck,” Johnny mutters, then looks at him with something softer, more concerned. “You know we don’t have to if you don’t want to, I can—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun places a hand on his arm to stop him. “John. I want you. Right now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, the entire church rises once more. This was their cue.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Christ, okay,” his husband exhales, standing to follow Jaehyun out the nearby side door. Their absence goes largely unnoticed, only the elderly lady who’d pointedly glared at them a few times during the service takes note of their leave, probably glad about it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as they escape into the church’s wide hallway, Jaehyun takes Johnny by the hand, like he’s wanted to for the past twenty minutes or so.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’mon, I think there’s a bathroom way back here,” he says over his shoulder, practically dragging Johnny down a random corridor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They find one at the back of the church, perfect so no one will enter and interrupt them. It’s even complete with a lock on the door even though all the stalls have locks already, but neither of them question it, as it was rather useful for them now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny turns the aforementioned lock as soon as he shuts the door behind them. He gazes at Jaehyun darkly, reaching out to stroke his cheek lightly, gently, before he leans in to kiss him roughly, teeth nearly clashing with Jaehyun’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun drapes his arms over Johnny’s shoulders, pulling him in closer. Their lips slot together with ease, familiar yet fervent. It’s as if the buildup of want pours from one mouth to the other, as proven when Johnny takes it upon himself to swipe his tongue against Jaehyun’s lower lip, prompting a whimper out of the younger man.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny’s tongue is scorching against his own, the taste of it—a faint wintergreen, his husband’s favorite mint flavor—intoxicating. He’s so lost in Johnny’s plush lips that he hardly notices how he’s slowly being walked backwards, until his back is pressed against the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mm, fuck,” Johnny curses when they part for air, reaching up to swipe some loose curls away from Jaehyun’s forehead. His hand lingers against his face, and Jaehyun closes his eyes as Johnny brushes his thumb against his surely swollen lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So pretty, Jae…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun clutches at Johnny’s wrist, making him hold his hand in place for a moment against his face, leaning into his touch. He lets his eyes flutter open, gazing at Johnny fondly. It was nice, sometimes, to simply drink each other in like this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But his impatience outweighs his desire to idly stare at Johnny all day. After pressing a quick peck to his hand, Jaehyun uses his grip on Johnny’s wrist to slowly shove the said hand down to his chest, hoping he’ll get the hint and take initiative. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unfortunately, Johnny just quirks his lips up smugly. “Is there something you’d like?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No games, John,” he whines, pointedly rolling his hips forward so that his hard length meets Johnny’s thigh. “Please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His husband mutters something under his breath that he can’t make out, but before he can ask about it, Johnny’s mouth is on his neck, planting kisses against his Adam’s apple and tracing it with his tongue lightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he starts to suck at the skin there and Jaehyun moans, Johnny, ever the tease, tilts his head up to mouth at his jawline instead, letting his teeth lightly graze against it. He takes his time there, putting Jaehyun through hell momentarily, until Johnny finally drags his mouth over to his most sensitive spot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The area of Jaehyun’s neck, just below his ear, had always been extremely sensitive to the touch. It was Johnny’s favorite part of his body to leave marks on, because they always lasted much longer than the others usually would, and Jaehyun would thrill with pleasure whenever he touched him there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny’s mouth meets this spot now, and he sucks at it, hard. Jaehyun cries out, arching his back as his body goes aflame from the simple act.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He feels Johnny’s teeth sink into the skin just barely, just enough to make him moan again. Johnny then pulls away entirely, licking his lips as he admires his work.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so beautiful, angel,” he murmurs, brushing his fingertips against one of Jaehyun’s blossoming hickeys with adoration in his eyes. “Look so good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” he glances away from Johnny shyly, never the best at taking compliments, even from his own husband. “Can you help me unbutton this?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny nods when Jaehyun gestures to his shirt, and slides the buttons out as quickly as possible. As he does so, Jaehyun reaches down and begins to undo the belt around Johnny’s pants, just to help speed up the process.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once Johnny gets the last button loose, Jaehyun shrugs out of the dress shirt and lets it fall to the floor. He helps Johnny tug his own shirt—which Jaehyun had ironed so perfectly this morning, what a pity—off his body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun runs his hands up Johnny’s biceps, squeezing the muscles there gently as he leans up to kiss him heatedly. He gasps against Johnny’s lips when he starts to tease at one of Jaehyun’s nipples, rolling the hardening bud between his fingertips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus, Johnny,” he mumbles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mm, like that, baby?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun leans up into the sensation, always a big fan of Johnny’s hands on him anywhere and everywhere. But it still wasn’t enough for him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, but…” he pouts, just a bit, hoping it will coax his husband, “I need more.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that so?” Johnny muses. “Do you think you deserve more?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, yes?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really? ‘Cause I remember a certain someone refusing to let me fuck him just a few minutes ago,” Johnny says, and Jaehyun instantly knows he’s lost this battle. “And that, my dear Jaehyunnie, means you’ve committed a deadly sin.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun can’t help but scoff at that. “Last time I checked, refusing to give into someone’s lust was a holy action.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, a deadly <em>Johnny</em> sin, then,” his husband corrects. “Now you have to repent.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What would you like me to do, oh great holy one?” Jaehyun asks sarcastically.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny pinches at his nipple in retaliation, smirking when Jaehyun lets out a whine. “Why don’t we put that big mouth of yours to use, hm?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun nods eagerly, already sliding to his knees. He takes Johnny’s already undone belt out of the loops holding it up, tossing it into their pile of shirts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The older man busies himself with his zipper, practically yanking it down with urgency. Jaehyun reaches up and takes hold of Johnny’s slacks and briefs, pulling them about halfway down his thighs until his hard length is uncovered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instantly, Jaehyun grips the base of it, and slowly licks over the tip of Johnny’s cock, looking up at him through his long lashes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny exhales softly in satisfaction. “God, you’ll be the death of me, Jae. Wrap your lips around it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun obeys, lightly sucking around the head teasingly. Then, he flattens his tongue and slides the first inch or so of Johnny’s cock into his mouth, loving the hot and heavy weight of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This elicits a moan out of his husband, who grips at Jaehyun’s curly hair—not controlling his movements, just holding him there. Jaehyun takes more of Johnny into his mouth just to feel the way his fist tightens around his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s it, Jaehyun,” Johnny mumbles. “You love this, huh? Show me how much you love having me in your mouth.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Never one to back down from a challenge, Jaehyun looks up at Johnny with his dark gaze, before sinking his mouth down his cock until he nearly has the entire length in his mouth. The tip touches the back of his throat, and he can feel himself tearing up from the strain. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nevertheless, he lightly bobs his head up and down Johnny’s cock, groaning lowly against it when Johnny fists his hair with both hands. The vibration must affect Johnny, because his husband attempts to roll his hips forward at the sensation, and Jaehyun chokes up slightly, throat tightening around him even more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit,” Johnny curses, half-aroused and half-concerned by this. “Sorry, baby.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun slides his mouth off Johnny’s cock slowly, gasping for air when he pulls away. Johnny gently runs his fingers through his hair while he collects himself, looking down at him with a fond, lustful gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So good for me, Jaehyunnie,” he praises. “Always so good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lets out a pleased hum, before he takes Johnny’s hard length in hand once more, and licks up the underside of it, languid and slow and wet. Then, he mouths at the tip of Johnny’s cock once more, feeling prideful when he tastes the first blurt of precome against his tongue.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It felt good to know he could get Johnny all riled up, make him ache with need and desire.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun pulls away to let Johnny catch his breath for a moment. He can feel his own cock straining against his dress pants, begging for friction. But before he lets himself receive any sort of attention, he was determined to make Johnny fall apart just a bit more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wets his lips once, then leans forward and swallows down Johnny’s cock halfway, lips quirking upward when he hears the older man groan again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck,” Johnny grunts at the tight, wet, scorching feel of Jaehyun’s perfect mouth. “I want you so bad, baby.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun pulls off his cock entirely then, staring up at Johnny.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take me, then,” he challenges, voice strained from all the action his throat had received.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny hurries to help him up off his aching knees, pressing Jaehyun to the wall as he captures his lips in a searing kiss, too needy to give a fuck about the taste of himself on his tongue.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me you have lube on you,” Johnny exhales urgently, already reaching down to undo Jaehyun’s pants for him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shoots him a look. “Yes, because I often carry lube to christenings. I’m still loose from last night, it should be fine.” It would probably sting some, but Jaehyun didn’t mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure?” Johnny asks, brow furrowed with worry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun nods. “Yeah. Just get inside me, please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, turn around, babe.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He obeys, turning to face the wall and pulling his pants and underwear down just enough for his ass to be exposed. Fucking half-naked was nothing new for them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Spread your legs, Jae,” Johnny commands. “Let me see that pretty hole of yours.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun does as he’s told, widening his stance until he feels cold air against his asshole, feeling thoroughly exposed. Even more so when Johnny uses one hand to spread his cheeks apart slightly, gripping at his soft flesh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love seeing you all on display for me,” his husband admires in a low voice. He swipes his thumb quickly, just once, against his hole, making Jaehyun whine softly. It was still sensitive, still stretched out from the night before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you hard, love? Do you want me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” he replies straightaway, not even bothering to be coy about his desire. “Yes, yes, John, I need you so bad, ple—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh, Jae,” Johnny cuts off his babbling, rubbing his hand against his lower back soothingly. “I’m gonna take care of you, yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun nods, but still begs, “Please, just touch me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got you, baby.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yet, in contradiction to his words, Johnny takes his hands away from his body entirely. Jaehyun stands for what feels like ages, legs spread and body thrumming with need, his hard cock pulsing where it presses against the cold wall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just when he opens his mouth to beg again, he feels something warm and wet meet his hole, and he lets out a moan instead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny’s tongue circles around his rim slowly several times, putting him on edge. He needs something in him so badly, wants to be filled, feel full. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Johnny anticipates his want before he even has to ask, and begins to carefully push his tongue into his entrance. Jaehyun moans at the feeling, clenching around the hot muscle burning against his walls.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny skillfully flicks his tongue inside him a few times, and Jaehyun can’t help but grind his hips forward a bit, trying to give his dick some friction where it’s pressed against the tiled wall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Johnny,” he whimpers. “Inside me, I need—<em>fuck</em>! I need you inside me, now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His husband slides his tongue out of him carefully, but not before licking a stripe up his sensitive hole once more, effectively wetting it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a bit of scrambling behind him, but soon he feels the tip of Johnny’s cock against him, and his anticipation heightens.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You ready, babe?” his husband asks gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Holy fuck,” Jaehyun mutters in irritation, rolling his hips back so that his ass brushes Johnny’s cock. “Yes. Put your dick in me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luckily, Johnny doesn’t call him out for being a brat, probably too consumed with desire himself. Jaehyun feels the wet tip of his cock meet his entrance, and holds his breath as it slowly pushes inside him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a slight sting as Jaehyun gets stretched open, but the slide is a lot smoother than expected, due to how well Johnny had taken him, leaving him all open and wet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doing so well, Jae,” his husband says behind him. “I’m about halfway in. Feels good?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun clenches around his length once, grinning when he hears Johnny’s choked off moan. “Feels great. Keep going.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The slow, warm pressure of Johnny inching inside him was a sensation he could never get tired of. He loved taking all of him in, loved feeling filled up by him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time was no exception; he can practically feel all his built up tension dissipate when Johnny’s hips make contact with his ass, finally fully seated inside of Jaehyun’s body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Always so big inside me, John,” he murmurs, letting his hole adjust to the feeling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny presses his hands against his lower back, tracing his fingertips against his skin lightly as he patiently waits for Jaehyun’s permission to really fuck him. “Mm, take your time, love. Take as long as you need.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun huffs at that—they were in a church bathroom for God’s sake, time was of the essence—but doesn’t retaliate, just focuses on trying to relax as much as he could given that he was pressed against a cold wall with his husband spearing him open.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, he bottoms out around Johnny’s cock, and sighs in relief.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, move.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun rolls his eyes at that, too impatient for niceties. Instead of replying, he takes it upon himself to slide his hips forward, then slams his ass back against Johnny’s hips roughly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny swears and grips at his hipbones, making Jaehyun smirk gleefully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does that answer your question?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, alright,” Johnny says under his breath, adjusting his grip on Jaehyun’s hips and positioning himself properly behind him. “Say the word if you need something.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And with that, Johnny slides out about halfway, before he thrusts back into him. His impatience must get the best of him too, because instead of his usual long, slow pace, he settles into one of short, rapid thrusts—like he couldn’t wait that long to be entirely inside him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun places his hands over his head, moaning out against the wall with Johnny’s every movement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he angles his hips slightly upward, and the tip of his leaking cock meets the sensitive spot of his prostate, Jaehyun cries out quietly and grips at nothing. His own hard cock twitches against his stomach in response to the pleasure of it, red and neglected.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s almost tempted to snake a hand downwards to touch himself, despite knowing that it will surely get him in trouble, but Johnny thrusts against his prostate again, <em>hard</em>, and steals the breath out of his throat before he can commit another deadly sin, in Johnny’s book.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right there, John,” he gasps. “Feels so fuckin’ good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?” His husband rocks his hips back and forth, meeting the spot again and again. Jaehyun whimpers and clenches around his length, grip vice-like. “So tight, Jae, my God.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Touch me, Johnny,” he pleads. “I need your hands on me so goddamn bad.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny presses soft kisses to the back of his neck as he wraps his left hand around Jaehyun’s cock, fisting it and letting Jaehyun thrust up into his touch as he continues to roll his hips against his ass.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun does his best to match Johnny’s pace, jerking his hips up into his hand when his cock moves inside him. But he’d been kept desperate for so long, and the feeling of Johnny’s searing length inside him with his hand around him, his wedding ring gently grazing the veins of his dick every time he moved…the sensations were too much to bear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His thrusts against Johnny’s touch turn sloppy quickly, and he can feel himself teetering to the edge much faster than he’d like.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit, Johnny,” he swears. “Fuck, ‘m gonna come.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m close too,” Johnny exhales against his neck, making his hairs stand on end. He rubs his thumb against the tip of Jaehyun’s aching cock, teasing at the leaking slit. “Been such a good angel for me, Jae. Come for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun lets out a quiet cry when he finally comes against Johnny’s hand, ass clenching tightly around Johnny as he does. Waves of euphoria spread through his body, and he’s frozen with pleasure for several moments.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s only when he feels Johnny’s thrusts turn frenzied, quickly rocking in and out of his hole that he comes back to his senses. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun tightens his hole around Johnny’s pulsing cock for him, to help him get there faster. Johnny comes inside of him with a strong twitch, hot against his walls.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stay pressed against one another for a while, until the sweat starts to cool on their bodies. Johnny carefully slides his now soft dick out of him, and Jaehyun whines at the empty feeling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God,” he can hear Johnny groan behind him, “I wanna clean you up with my tongue."<br/>
<br/>
As tempting as that sounds, Jaehyun knows he can’t handle that right now. “Too sensitive. Next time?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny pats his ass gently. “Definitely. Hold that pose for a second.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun waits quietly as he hears Johnny flip on one of the bathroom sinks, running something under the water. It then shuts off, and something cold and wet touches his asshole, making him wince.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, baby, this is the best I can do,” his husband says apologetically. “I’ll make it quick.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny swipes what must be a wet paper napkin of some sort against his ass repeatedly, cleaning the mess off of him as fast as possible.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There,” he says when he finishes, tossing the napkin into a nearby trashcan as Jaehyun turns back around and pulls his pants back up, then slumps tiredly against the wall. He slides down it until he’s sitting on the floor, relieving his knees of their ache.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After washing his hands off, Johnny glances up to meet Jaehyun’s gaze in the mirror, and chuckles softly at the sight of his husband on the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tired?” he asks, zipping and buttoning up his pants again as he turns around to face him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A little,” Jaehyun replies quietly. “C’mere.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny smiles fondly down at Jaehyun, and joins him on the floor. His smile only widens when Jaehyun takes Johnny’s hand in his, playing with his fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He plants a sweet kiss to Jaehyun’s temple. “I love you. Thanks for always putting up with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun snorts at that, and turns his head to meet Johnny’s loving gaze. “If not me, then who?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rude!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just kidding,” he smiles. “I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny smiles back, then realizes they’re still half-naked in a church. He reaches over Jaehyun to grab their discarded dress shirts and his belt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Jaehyun whines when Johnny puts his belt back on and tugs his shirt over his head. “Why do we have to get dressed again?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because,” Johnny shakes out the front of his hair, then attempts to smooth it back into place, “we have to go be real, functioning people.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gross,” he sighs, picking up his shirt and sliding his arms into it before he stops. “I’m so exhausted I don’t even think I can button my shirt right now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny laughs and looks to the side, hoping to catch a glimpse of Jaehyun fumbling with his shirt buttons.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead, he’s met with the sight of Jaehyun pouting at him cutely, shirt draped around him in a way that frames his torso perfectly. His neck is marked red and pink, courtesy of Johnny, and his cheeks are an adorable dusty peach shade.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looks, in short, beautiful. Like a real-life angel.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Jaehyun asks innocently, raising an eyebrow at his husband.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny shakes his head and smiles. “Just thinking ‘bout how lucky I am to have you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun looks away bashfully, swatting at Johnny’s arm. “Stop being such a sap and help me put my shirt on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He laughs again and reaches forward to start doing up Jaehyun’s buttons for him, one at a time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you think Mark’s looking for us?” Jaehyun wonders aloud.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if on cue, Johnny’s phone echoes in the room with the ringtone he has specifically saved for Mark.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does that answer your question?” Johnny sighs. “Well, we’ll just have to tell him that we missed the rest of the service because God called us to go christen the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun’s body shakes with laughter. “Johnny!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rolls his eyes good-naturedly. “I don’t know you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You love me,” Johnny singsongs, poking at Jaehyun’s dimple.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, unfortunately,” he sighs, “I do. Enough to let you stick it in me inside a church.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, button your shirt yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun rests his head against Johnny’s shoulder and whines, “No, help me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me you love me first.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He does his best to hold in his exasperation. “I love you very much, Johnny Suh.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy,” Johnny coos jokingly, then pulls him in for a slow kiss. “I love you very much more, Jaehyun Suh.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“John, that doesn’t even make sense.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny slides the last button of the shirt into place. “It’s the sentiment that counts. If you disagree, that’s just another deadly Johnny sin you’ll have to repent for.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god,” Jaehyun rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, using God’s name in vain at church? Sounds li-”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you shut your mouth right now,” Jaehyun huffs, “I’ll let you fuck me when we go home.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny grins. “Hell yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“After we go to Lilah’s reception party, of course.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His grin falls, and he groans. “No, why can’t we just skip it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because,” Jaehyun pecks his lips cheekily, before standing and brushing off his pants. “Do I look presentable?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny rises to his feet and looks up and down at Jaehyun’s figure. “Way better than presentable, baby.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leans up and kisses him appreciatively. “Thanks. Try not to feel me up at this reception,” he warns, before going over to unlock the bathroom door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I make no promises,” Johnny retorts, slapping Jaehyun’s ass lightly on their way out, glancing over his shoulder as they exit, making sure there was no evidence of what they’d done left behind—hopefully, their only witness was God himself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>god willed for me to write this I take no responsibility &lt;3</p><p>always down to talk johnjae 24/7 just message me at any of these places:<br/>twt: @mediumsuh<br/>tumblr: thatfangirlingfreak<br/>curiouscat: infinitywarmth</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>